No Words
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Megumi and Yahiro share an intimate wedding night... and other nights as well.
1. Chapter 1

So... because of some advice I got (from the user HakunaMatataBitch), I decided to write a lemon! It's not very... sexy, but I promise, I'll make a more mature one in the next chapter!

The reason I didn't add it to the last story is because that story is a T-rated story, and I know some people can't read M-rated things, so I'd rather more people read that, and have a separate lemon (also because I noticed a serious lack of lemons in the YahiroxMegumi department, so I decided to give it a go!)

Hope you like! (And feel free to judge, because I'm pretty sure I suck at writing lemons...)

* * *

Megumi fiddled with her wedding dress as she sat next to a furious Yahiro, hands gripping the wheel so tightly, his knuckles were white.

"Yahiro-"

"Don't speak."

"But-"

He shot her a glare, which she shrank from. How on earth had this happened? Today had been such a wonderful wedding… until Akira came.

Megumi had to admit, most of the fight's fault was probably hers, but how could she help it? She had hoped, even at their wedding, Yahiro would keep the sad, lonely longing in his eyes blocked out when he caught sight of Akira, but of course, old habits die hard.

And so Megumi got mad. And when she got mad, she sang. And when she sang…

Well it was no wonder Yahiro was angry.

He finally slammed the brakes in front of the hotel they had made reservations in, and tossed the keys rather forcefully to the valet. Megumi tagged along, regretting (as she had been doing the whole car ride) unleashing her fury through her voice, especially at her wedding.

"Hello, and welcome to the Matsuya Hotel," the man at the desk greeted them. "Your names?"

"Saiga," Yahiro said, his face an unreadable mask of stone. The man nodded and handed them each a key card.

"Congratulations on your wedding," he said formally. "The honeymoon suite is ready for you."

Yahiro nodded in thanks, and the two of them got into the elevator. Yahiro pressed the top button and the elevator smoothly slid upwards.

"Yahiro-"

"We'll talk in the room," was all he said, and when the elevator let out a delicate 'ding!', the two of them went into their luxurious suite. Megumi looked around, eyes widening.

The place was extremely fancy, but then again, it was probably a completely normal room for someone like Yahiro. She turned to speak with him, but before she could open her mouth, he whirled at her angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he glared at her, but Megumi could easily see the fright in his eyes. "I'm sorry I reacted that way! It's habit, all right!?"

She stared, and suddenly realized what she hadn't noticed all along: that he thought their argument was his fault.

"I was trying to say…" Megumi hesitated. "I wanted to say sorry for ruining our wedding."

"You didn't ruin it," he said shortly. "At least you chased out the guests that I didn't want there."

Megumi giggled, but her face grew solemn again.

"This is a problem we'll just have to solve together," she took his hand. "I… I already know you love me. So… I'll learn to stop being so jealous of Akira."

He gazed at her, and Megumi let out a sudden squeak as he embraced her fiercely.

"G- Good," he tried sounding nonchalant, but she could hear his voice breaking. "Because… Because if you actually get jealous and you leave me…"

He actually shuddered in her arms. "Don't leave me, Megumi."

She smiled. "I can't, baka. We're legally married now."

There was an awkward pause as what she said registered through their minds.

_Married…_

Megumi gulped as she backed away from the embrace.

"I'm, um, going to go get dressed!" she squeaked as she dashed off into the bedroom. Yahiro gazed after her… then smiled.

He could learn. He would learn how to release Akira from his heart, because he didn't need her there anymore.

* * *

Yahiro slowly followed her into the bedroom. Megumi was brushing her hair, clad in a simple, thin, white pajama set.

"Y- Yahiro!" she glared at him. "I'm still changing!"

He leaned against the door. "Oh? What's the matter? Shy in front of the man you longed for?"

She turned crimson. "Are you never going to let that go?""

"Course not," he smirked. "After all…"

He was suddenly behind her, his hands ever so gently brushing her shoulders.

"That was when… I first dated the woman who would become my wife," he breathed into her ear, and she shivered.

"Y- Yahiro…"

She let out a soft gasp as he gently, so very, very gently, bit down on her neck. His hands slid down her sides in a way that made her stomach swoop nervously. After the sharp prick of pain, Megumi let out several more gasps as she realized he was licking the bite he had given her.

Yahiro drew his head back to see his mark, and felt a rush of satisfaction. He had marked her. She was _his_ now. She didn't belong to anyone but him.

To his surprise, Megumi took his hand, and led him to the bed. His heart quickened at her implications, especially when she hesitantly began to undo the buttons on her pajama top. He quickly put a hand on hers, stopping her.

"Megumi… if you go any further, you can't blame me for wanting to do this," he warned her. She smiled nervously.

"I know, but… I… I want you, Yahiro."

Her voice came out so softly he had to strain to hear it, but when he heard it, he felt his heart skipping a few bumps. He swallowed, and watched as she finished unbuttoning her top. It hung loose, over her small, slender frame, and she laid down, her hand extended to him. He slowly nodded, undoing his own shirt before joining her in the bed. He looked down and saw the fear and nervousness in her eyes, so he gently kissed her. They fell onto the bed, her hair splayed over the clean white pillow.

Megumi wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, bringing his hands near the gentle swell of her breasts, gently stroking the sides. She broke off the kiss, eyes wide in surprise. He reassuringly nuzzled her neck as he slowly pulled her shirt open.

"Y- Yahiro…"

He paused.

"Yahiro, I'm scared," she confessed. He smiled.

"I know… I am too," he assured her. "But… you trust me, right?"

She took a deep breath, before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Always," she whispered.

He finished opening her shirt, and his gaze fell upon her. He greedily drank in her image, flushed and pink, as she tried to avoid his eyes.

Feeling his smoldering gaze on her bare breasts, she began to feel something akin to shame seep in to her heart. Yahiro was probably disappointed that she wasn't as developed as most girls, and-

"Beautiful."

Megumi's eyes opened in surprise as he gazed at her, mesmerized.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured softly, his eyes roaming over her naked torso. Megumi blinked away her tears, a warm feeling pushing her shame out.

She let out a gasp as Yahiro tentatively reached out and carefully stroked her breast. Her nipples hardened under his long fingers as he gently kneaded her.

Megumi's eyes flew open and she arched, crying out as his mouth descended, hot and wet, onto her, licking and sucking her nipples. She clutched him tightly, her whimpers filling his ears as he nuzzled her chest. She had never experienced such a strange, wonderful sensation before.

"Yahiro," she panted.

"Say it again."

She blinked in surprise.

"Say my name again," he begged, and she smiled.

"Yahiro," she said clearly. His eyes darkened as he slowly began to lower her pants.

"Wait."

He hesitated, feeling dread sinking into his stomach. Had she changed her mind? Was he being too fast? Did she decide on-?

"I don't want to be completely naked and you're still in your clothes," she pouted, cheeks aflame. He paused in surprise, then grinned.

"Why, Megumi… aren't you the dirty one."

He swiftly pulled off his shirt, allowing her shocked gaze to view his bare torso. She curiously put her small hands against his chest, feeling the soft and hard ridges of his body.

"You're beautiful too," was all she managed to say. He chuckled lowly, gently stroking her stomach. He laid his ear near her heart, enjoying the sound of the _th-thump_ it made.

"Yahiro…"

He looked up and saw her sparkling brown eyes, filled with happy, bright tears.

"I really love you."

He hesitated. "I… love you too."

Before she could let out the gasp intended, he lowered her pants, revealing a pair of small, white cotton panties. Megumi flushed as his eyes caught sight of the tiny pink bow perched on top, so befitting of the innocent girl.

"Aww… cute," he teased. "You wore these just for your beloved man, hmm?"

"Yahiro!" she shrieked in embarrassment as he fiddled with the little ribbon, a teasing smirk on his handsome face. After checking it was okay, he slid down her underwear, revealing her cleanly trimmed womanhood, moist with longing.

"Spread your legs for me," he murmured in her ear. Face red, she did as he told her to, allowing him easier access between her thighs.

"Megumi…" he murmured softly. "Don't panic about what I'm going to do, okay?"

Her eyes shot open, but she forced herself to nod.

"O- Okay…"

It took Megumi a second to realize what was happening, as she felt something warm and wet probing her insides. She arched again, letting out a strangled cry, as Yahiro worshipped her secret area with his tongue. She wove her fingers through his silken hair, her embarrassment and pleasure mingling and pooling between her legs.

"Y- Yahiro!" she begged. "It's dirty down there! Don't-! _Ahhhh_!"

She cried out in release as the sweet, torturous pleasure he started within her peaked and exploded. Megumi struggled to catch her breath, gasping at the strange, foreign sensation of having so much pleasure in that area. She had never felt that little circular area stimulated so much. She felt the occasional goose bumps when she brushed it while in the shower, but she had never actually felt something like that, so intense, so deep…

Yahiro nervously undid the zipper on his pants, continuously gazing at Megumi, as if expecting her to change her mind and tell him to stop. When she didn't, he bit his lip and lowered his lower garment. Megumi curiously reached out, gazing at the snug bulge between his legs. Yahiro hissed as her slender hand came into contact with his throbbing manhood.

"Don't do that," he warned. "I don't think I could handle myself."

Megumi blushed at this statement, as he hesitantly lowered the last article of clothing separating the newlyweds physically. Megumi turned bright red, unable to tear her eyes off of his erection. She cupped her face in her hands, but her eyes continued to peek out to gaze at Yahiro.

"M- Megumi?" he gulped tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"…can I touch it?"

Yahiro nearly lost it then, but attempted to keep his cool façade. "O- Okay…"

Megumi shyly reached out and began to gently stroke the pulsing rod. Yahiro immediately backed away, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

"Yahiro?!" Megumi cried in alarm. "Did I do something wrong?"

He swallowed and warned himself to calm down. Megumi was looking on the verge of tears, and it wouldn't do to make her think that she had made a mistake.

"No, Megumi… you didn't," he tried to slow his breathing back to normal. "But… But… Um…"

_How do I say this without sounding like a total pervert?_

"Your fingers felt… really nice," he said lamely. Megumi's mouth went 'o' in shock (leading Yahiro to think more erotic things), before she began to giggle.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not, you tricky girl," Yahiro grinned, pinning Megumi to the bed, as he playfully nuzzled her neck. Maybe it was the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes, but now, it seemed less awkward to touch each other intimately.

"Megumi…"

"Hmm?"

He kissed her, and while she was distracted, he placed the tip of his rod against her moist opening. Her eyes flew open.

"Is it… okay?" Yahiro asked worriedly. Megumi took a deep breath, and faced him with a smile.

"Yes," she whispered, and so he slowly pushed himself in.

It hurt, clearly. Tears collected at the corner of her eyes, tears she had to swallow down. Yahiro swiftly kissed her tears away, begging her to wait, to calm down; it would be over soon…

She clutched him tightly, so tightly, and he let her. He had hurt her throughout the period of their relationship, but never any way other than emotionally. Now, seeing her cry at the physical pain was wrenching his heart in ways he had never felt. Something warm leaked out, and he froze in horror, when he realized what it was. The bed sheets speckled with something scarlet, and he felt like crying right with her, but her voice brought him back. She needed him to be the strong one.

"Yahiro…" Megumi whimpered, and he kissed her again, smoothing her hair down, whispering nonsensical things to her, things neither of them understood in words, but simply _understood…_ And the pain began to ebb, and she clutched him again, but not as tightly.

"You can… move, I think," she said hesitantly. He gazed at her, and after making sure she was completely okay, his hips began to push against hers.

"I… I'm going to…" Megumi let out another whimper, but he interrupted her.

"I love you," Yahiro murmured, before crushing her lips under his own, the two of them continuing to share their intricate dance. Megumi's fists tightened around him, eyes squeezing shut, but he brushed her face with his hand, willing her to look at him.

"No… I want you to watch me," he whispered brokenly in her ear, hands holding down her hips. "I want you to see me making love to you."

Megumi forced her eyes open, and gazing into Yahiro's lavender eyes, fringed by his askew hair, she stroked his cheek.

"Any regrets?" she whispered. His expression was one of confusion, until he saw the fear and insecurity flash in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"None. And you?"

Megumi began to feel the wave, rising higher this time. The intensity, the shock, the momentum…

"None."

And the two came together, neither of them crying loudly, simply holding on to one another, tears and sweat mingling. He rested his head on her chest, listening again for her comforting heartbeat. She stroked his hair, her heart swelling with elation. They were one now. They were officially each others. He got up, struggling, and pulled the covers over them, collapsing next to her.

Megumi reached out and clasped his hand, smiling softly. He gave her a gentle grin in return.

There were no words needed for that moment. No words at all.


	2. Chapter 2

So... like I said, I told you I'd make a sexier chapter! I... uh... tried reading some M fanfiction. Some were good, some were bad, some gave me ideas for the story, some gave me... other ideas (hehe), and overall, I tried using what I learned from them, but the ending is my own idea.

Well, hope you like it!

* * *

"So… So you two just did it?" Hikari asked in shock, and the surrounding girls giggled as Megumi turned a deep crimson. She quickly took a long sip of Akira's Darjeeling tea to wait until her face cooled down until she lowered the cup.

"W- Well… you know," Megumi twiddled her fingers. "It was our honeymoon!"

"But was that really the only time?" Sakura asked devilishly. Megumi turned pink. Even though she and Yahiro had been married for a whole month, the girls enjoyed teasing the brown-haired angel, especially with her innocence and shy demeanor.

"W- Well…" she quickly put on a defensive tone. "We're married!"

"Oh, no one blames you, Megumi," Akira patted her shoulder, her expression in a gentle smile.

"Akira…"

"It's that Yahiro I want to kill." Suddenly, Akira's gentle beam turned into a devil's smirk, as she plotted ways to kill the man who had taken one of her darling angels' innocence. Megumi inched away, giggling nervously.

"Um…"

"So… how was the sex?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, and the three other girls promptly spat out their drinks.

"Sakura!"

"We don't have sex!" Megumi cried indignantly. "We make love!"

"…of course!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I love making love too! But what about the sex?"

"…there's a difference?" asked the ever clueless Hikari. Akira and Sakura sweat-dropped. Knowing how competitive Kei and Hikari were, there was no doubt that the active couple's idea of making love involved something in the house getting broken.

"Oh come on, you know… sex!" Sakura blinked. "Like, handcuffs, whipping, leather… you know?"

"…I love him!" Megumi gaped in disbelief. "Why on earth would I want to treat him like a prisoner?!"

Sakura shook her head, clucking her tongue. "Oh, my innocent naïve Megumi-chan…"

"Noooo!" Hikari had to hold Akira back as the screaming woman threw her hands up. "You'll poison my innocent Megumi-chan!"

"Now, listen carefully, Megumi, always remember, confidence is key. With a man, it's always confidence. And I have _just_ the outfit for you. Now, when he gets home…" a rather evil smirk came onto Sakura's face. This was going to be so _fun_. Sure, Yahiro would yell at her later, but ah, well… It was totally worth it.

"W- Wait…" Megumi backed away. "Do you and Jun-kun do this?!"

"…you don't want to know, Megumi-chan."

Megumi took her word for it.

* * *

"Megumi…" Yahiro called wearily. "I'm home."

There was silence in the large house, which was surprising. Normally, she would be bouncing out, giggling "Welcome home, Yahiro!".

He raised an eyebrow, feeling rather annoyed. Today had not been a good day and he had been hoping to spend some quality, lazy time with her.

"No welcome home?" he called out. There was the sound of a tiny scuffle, until he heard a faint "Um… Yahiro… could you… come into the bedroom?"

He blinked in confusion, but after hanging up his coat and briefcase, headed to their bedroom. He paused right outside, unable to stop his proud grin. It was _their_ bedroom. Since they were husband and wife now. He scolded himself for thinking like a silly little girl and opened the door.

He had _not_ been expecting what was on the other side.

"W- Welcome home, Master!"

He stared in complete and utter shock as a brightly blushing Megumi, wearing the skimpiest maid outfit he'd ever seen, shyly avoiding his gaze as she wrung her hands. His eyes trailed down to the stockings, up to the clearly shown garter belt, the barely-there miniskirt, the emptiness that revealed her flat navel, the lacy netting draped over her chest where her nipples were clearly visible, and up to her scarlet cheeks.

"Uh…" was all he managed, his mouth suddenly strangely dry.

"M- Master… Megumi has been a n-naughty girl, and wants to be punished!"

He quickly calmed down. "Oh, I see…"

He nodded to himself. "This is one of those dreams again. Well, okay, then. That makes sense."

"Eh?"

Yahiro vaguely heard Megumi calling his name out in a panic before he could feel his head hit the cold, marble floor.

* * *

Megumi panicked. This was not part of the plan! What happened to the part when Sakura said he would grab her and do ridiculously sexy things to her?

She hastily grabbed her phone, fingers trembling. Maybe this was serious…

To her surprise, however, Sakura gaily laughed.

"Well… that makes things easier! Don't worry, Megumi-chan, you just keep remembering; confidence is key, okay? You just need to do something a little difficult, Megumi-chan."

"Huh?"

"Get him on the bed. After that…"

* * *

Yahiro struggled to open his eyes, slightly disappointed he had woken up from the dream so early. It had been so…

He suddenly noticed the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Megumi reemerged, looking slightly more confident, still in that godforsaken sexy maid outfit.

"Now, Yahiro…" she said in a reprimanding tone, wagging a finger at him. "I wear something like this just for you and you go and faint on me?"

"Megumi," he said in his most reasonable voice possible, trying to ignore his growing erection. "You had better let me go, because if you don't, I will be very mad."

"And if you don't calm down, I'll unleash my voice on you."

Megumi, 1, Yahiro, nothing. He stayed silent, but continued to glare at her. She giggled. He was so cute, looking angry even when he was clearly helpless.

"What exactly are you planning?" he demanded. Megumi's eyes widened and she stopped laughing.

"You mean it's not obvious? Ya…hi…ro!"

At that last syllable, she flicked his erection through his pants with a delicate finger, and he let out a roar that sounded surprisingly inhuman.

"Don't do that again!" he yelped, but she simply giggled.

"Why, Yahiro… are you that uneager to have sex with me?"

He gaped at her, and began to curse Sakura under his breath.

"When I get my hands on that little pink-haired…"

While he was distracted, and cursing under his breath, Megumi took the opportunity to unzip his pants, allowing his manhood to spring free. She gazed at it, swallowing nervously, trying to remember Sakura's instructions.

_Just grab the base, and then…_

Yahiro stopped his cursing, a scream, coupled with a gasp tearing out of his throat. Megumi continued to take more of him into her small mouth, using her tongue as Sakura had advised her to do.

To her surprise, Yahiro began to buck his hips in rhythm to her sucking. Encouraged, she began to suck and lick him faster, rubbing him for good measure. His eyes popped wide open and he threw his head back, wishing for once in his life, that he was as strong as Kei, so that he could rip these ropes right off of him and grab the little minx and…

Megumi withdrew him from her mouth, except for the tip, which she began to lick circles around. He clenched his fists, feeling his willpower beginning to give.

"N- No!" Yahiro began to beg. "Megumi! If you do that, I'm going to-!"

Megumi let out a muffled cry of surprise as he climaxed, spraying her face and the top of her outfit. She gazed in surprise as Yahiro limply fell back, panting.

"You… You…" he sounded furious beyond words. "Sakura… taught you this… didn't she?"

"Did you not… like it?" she asked timidly. "Sakura said all guys liked it when-"

"Dammit, Megumi!" he roared. "How do you expect me to stay sane if you end up giving me mind-blowing oral sex!?"

She blushed, giggling. "Yahiro… you did like it, didn't you?"

He turned beet-red and stubbornly refused to look at her. He refused to admit that being tied up was arousing him easily, especially since it was such a kinky idea that innocent Megumi enjoyed doing this to him.

"Well, then…"

Megumi raised the tiny skirt of her dress, showing off that she hadn't worn panties under the outfit.

"I wonder… would you like it…"

Yahiro's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

_She wouldn't._

"…if I… did this…?" Megumi gently lowered herself onto his already re-hardened member, grunting softly, as she tentatively inched him in, little by little.

"W- Wait, no, Megumi, you don't have to-" Yahiro let out another loud string of curses as Megumi snugly wrapped her thighs, her face a flushed pink as she began to move up and down on his rod, allowing it to sink in her warm, wet chamber, focusing on Yahiro's tortured face. He gazed up at Megumi, hair loosely flinging around, the gentle bounce of her breasts as she moved up and down, the way her hips did that annoyingly arousing little twitch every time she went down…

She was so perfect.

After what felt like an eternity, she gasped, clutching onto his shoulders.

"Y- Yahiro!" she cried, eyes clenched. "I think I'm going to…!"

He allowed a little moan to slip past his lips. "I am too," he grunted. He was _really_ enjoying that little twitch her hip did… and he let go, their cries intermingling as he released for the second time, gazing at her clenched eyes, her sweaty face, her pink cheeks…

He loved Yamamoto Megumi… and the sex. He grinned.

She collapsed on him, wheezing for breath, as she tiredly untied the ropes binding him. After rubbing his joints briefly, he collected her into his arms.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I needed that."

She smiled sleepily. "I love you, Yahiro."

"I love you too."

"I wish…" Megumi yawned. "…we could do that… more often…"

"Me too," he literally had to stop himself from drooling at the idea of Megumi wearing other sexy outfits.

"But, we can't…"

His head snapped up as he stared at Megumi in horror, who was rapidly getting sleepier and sleepier.

"Wh- Why not?" he nearly whined

"Because…" she was so quiet, Yahiro had to lean in to hear. "…it might… hurt the baby…"

Yahiro instantly froze and turned to ask more question, but Megumi was already fast asleep, a small smile gracing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

So, people have been asking for another chapter of this story, which is why I've written this! This will probably be the last chapter, but no worries, because...

I'm planning to write a multi-chaptered M-rated story with Yahiro/Megumi! I am looking forward to writing it hehe.

So here's the final chapter of "No Words"!

WARNING: Pregnant sex. Don't say I didn't warn you!

By the way, Megumi might seem sort of OOC here, but pregnant women act strange, so it makes sense... I hope!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ne, Yahiro?"

Yahiro let out a grunt to let her know he was listening. Megumi bit her lip as she twisted her hands.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?" she asked, her eyes pleading for him to say yes. He cast her a single glance, before turning away.

"I'm busy."

"But Yahiro, you're almost never free," Megumi moved towards him and put a hand on his arm. "And besides-"

She let out a quiet gasp as he tore his arm out of her soft touch.

"I have some work to do," he muttered before throwing the newspaper down and running out of the living room. Megumi stood alone, hurt visible on her pretty face.

* * *

Yahiro stood on the other side of the door and took a deep breath.

_I'm sorry, Megumi. This is for your own good._

* * *

Megumi sighed in frustration as she laid in bed, her small pink lips twisted downwards into an unsatisfied frown.

Lately, what with the baby in her stomach and all, Yahiro had been so distant. It was beginning to affect Megumi emotionally. She missed cuddling and getting hugs and… getting more than that. Quite frankly, she was starting to feel unloved… and fat. She sighed as she took a peek at her swelling belly and gently rubbed it.

…_maybe Yahiro finds me disgusting now_.

The shocking revelation had never hit her until now… but it made sense!

Yahiro had recently refused to touch her. At _all_. Normally, it was understandable that the Saiga heir didn't want to do mushy things like hold hands in public, but even when Megumi asked for a massage, he went out and bought a whole massage chair.

When she asked for a backrub, he hired the best masseuse to come in and give it to her.

When she wanted to snuggle with him on the couch, he abruptly stood and said he had to shower.

When she guided his hand to her stomach, his other hand 'accidentally' spilled some water on himself and had to go change.

Suddenly, all of these little details seemed very clear to Megumi.

_Maybe… Maybe Yahiro won't do those things anymore with me because… because I'm too __**fat**__ and __**gross**__ now._

Tears began to fill Megumi's eyes and soon, she began to sob.

* * *

Yahiro was looking over a document, when the sounds of his wife crying reached his ears. He immediately panicked, and dropping his document, ran to the bedroom.

"_Megumi_!" he ran to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Why?"

Yahiro blinked as Megumi looked up at him, eyes watering.

"Why don't you want to do it with me anymore?" Megumi bawled. "Is it because I've gotten fat?"

Yahiro could only stare, gulping as he saw those large, innocent brown eyes filled with tears, begging for something not so innocent.

"N- Now… Megumi…" he licked his dry lips. "Just… Just calm down, have some rest, and you'll-"

"I don't _want_ rest," her voice lowered, and Yahiro could have sworn he heard a seductive tone in her voice. "I just want…"

On the floor, Megumi began to crawl towards him, her button-up shirt starting to get undone by her slender fingers, one by one.

"I just want you, Yahiro," she begged, hands reaching for his shirt as well.

Yahiro swiftly backed away. "Stop this, Megumi. It's… It's just the hormones talking. You don't actually want this."

Megumi simply stared… then lowered her hands. She bowed her head, then scooted her knees to herself (well, as best as she could, since her stomach was getting in the way). Yahiro hesitated as he saw her crouched into a ball, refusing to look him in the eye.

"…Megumi?" he coughed and cleared his throat; his voice had come out huskier than he would have liked.

"You can say it," she said bitterly. "You just find me disgusting now."

"That is _not_ true-"

"You already thought I was pretty overweight, even when we first started dating," she snorted. "I'm an idiot."

"No, Megumi, I-"

"Am I that undesirable now?" she whimpered, eyes filling with tears as she buried her face between her knees. "I thought-"

"No, listen, Megumi, I _do _want-"

"Sorry I couldn't stay in maid uniforms forever," she murmured softly, pressing a palm against her eyes. "I guess I wouldn't mind if you had to go out and buy a woman to satisf-"

"Would you listen to me for a minute, woman?! _I want to have sex with you!_"

The room was so quiet, one could have heard a pin drop. Megumi blinked.

Okay… that had been completely unexpected. But…

Megumi wearily turned to him, looking downcast. "You don't need to lie for my sake, Yahiro, I-"

"I…" Yahiro swiftly interrupted, then lowered his head, flushed. "I should probably be honest. Megumi… there's a reason I'm too afraid to get near you."

"What? What reason could possibly-?"

"_I'm disgusting, Megumi_!"

Yahiro's fist flew through the air, into the wall next to him. Megumi let out a tiny 'eep!' before staring at him in confusion. He collapsed, squatting on the ground, his head hidden in his hands.

"What… What do you… mean?"

Yahiro looked away, ashamed.

"Yahiro?"

_She won't judge you. Remember? This is Megumi._

"I… I…" Yahiro mumbled something under his breath and she crawled closer to the squatting man, gently taking his wrists. He flinched, but this time, Megumi knew better than to back away.

"Yahiro…" she murmured, relishing in the fact that she was able to touch him, but soon, he pushed her away again.

"D- Don't come near me," he begged. "I'm disgusting, Megumi."

"What are you saying?" she shook her head. "You could never be, Yahiro. You're Yahiro, the one I love."

"Don't say that…" he lowered his head. "I… you can't…"

"…Yahiro…?"

"I…" he struggled to speak.

"Say it, Yahiro," Megumi whispered, grasping his hand. He bit his lower lip, unable to open his mouth.

"Yahiro…. _Yahiro_, please-"

"N- No… I… you don't want…"

"Yahiro…"

"Stop… I'm going to…"

"Yahiro, please tell me, I-"

"_I have a pregnancy fetish, dammit!_"

Megumi could only blink rather owlishly… and then something surprising happened.

Saiga Megumi got angry.

"You _idiot!_" she smacked him over the head with her tiny fist. He looked up in surprise.

"You… You!" she shrieked.

"Megumi, your voice, your _voice!_" he snapped back. "Careful!"

"I have never been so _offended!_" she retorted, clearly not caring at the moment. "I'm pregnant and I want to make love, and you even have a pregnancy fetish… and you refuse to _touch_ me?! How does this make _sense_, Saiga Yahiro?!"

"You don't understand!" he yelled back, looking very flushed; he clearly never expected having to reveal his secret. "I… I… I have a lot of… a lot of weird thoughts, okay?!"

"…eh?" Megumi blinked in confusion. Yahiro was almost turning purple.

"I want… I want to do a lot of inappropriate things that would… that would probably scare you!" he grabbed his hair, hiding his face between his knees. "Oh, God… don't look at me."

Megumi, however, couldn't obey him. She simply stared at him, then finally tilted her head.

"How…?"

He refused to look up.

"How what?" came his muffled voice.

"How could you have this… this desire, and never act on it?" she asked quietly. "Weren't… Didn't it… I mean, wasn't it painful?"

Yahiro finally raised his head to look into his wife's very serious eyes.

_Megumi… You've really grown into a woman…_

"…excruciating," he finally admitted. "But, uh… there are ways, Megumi."

Her eyes immediately widened, saddening. Yahiro's eyes widened as well as he realized what it looked like he had implied.

"_Not like that_!" he burst out. "I didn't do it with anyone else! I just… um… I had to… rely on myself."

Megumi continued to stare in confusion.

…_well, maybe not completely into a woman…_

Yahiro sighed.

"Look… those… those times when I said I had to shower… and… uh, change and stuff… uh… I had to go… relieve myself… you know… on my own."

And then it dawned on Megumi, who turned magenta.

"O- Oh!"

"So… So stop tempting me," he begged, refusing to look her in the eye. "Please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

_I did __**not**__ just hear her say that._

"But, Megumi-"

The small woman gave him a fierce glare. "You're my husband! What's wrong with sleeping with you?"

Yahiro had to lower his head and take some deep breaths.

"D- Don't," he warned. "You're going to tempt me into doing things you'll hate me for. I- I've been having some _really_ strange fantasies, Megumi, you don't want-"

Megumi shut him up with a kiss and began to fumble with his shirt. Yahiro's eyes dilated slightly.

"Megumi…" his voice lowered as he gently held her away. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Please," she begged. "Don't make me keep waiting."

Secretly, Yahiro wouldn't have been able to stop anyways, and hearing Megumi's answer only encouraged him.

Megumi, rather shockingly, put her small hand over the pulsing bulge in Yahiro's pants. Normally, she would never be so bold, but she missed sleeping with Yahiro so much, she was starting to ache for that certain part of his anatomy. He grasped her slender shoulders, forcing himself to keep breathing. It had been so long since he had felt Megumi's feathery touch near his sensitive area.

"Do you feel it?" he hissed, grinding himself into Megumi's hand. "This is what you do to me, Megumi."

She continued to boldly press her hand against him as he rocked himself into her palm.

"Yahiro…" she murmured, cheeks turning pink. He ceased his rocking and hungrily took her lips in his own. Megumi let out a small whimper as his tongue skillfully stroked her own, inciting pleasure in a way she hadn't felt before.

Yahiro wasn't sure if this was one of his fantasies again or not, but damn, Megumi's mouth felt good against his own. It had been so long.

He encased her small body within his own, desperately kissing her more. He needed to have her… he needed to _own_ her.

His hands slowly traveled down… Megumi broke away, gasping.

"W- Wait…" she begged. "Be careful… please, Yahiro… I'm… I'm a little sensitive now…"

Yahiro swiftly picked up the short woman before laying her on the bed, gently setting her down like the princess she was to him. He drank in her beautiful image. Her lips were swollen, her eyes slightly starry, her long, honey-colored hair was messily in disarray before him.

She was a goddess… and he would take her, or he would surely die.

Yahiro seriously wondered how he had been able to go on this long without touching Megumi. Now, every caress, every embrace seemed so _necessary_ in his life.

He finished undoing the buttons on Megumi's shirt, and his eyes widened.

"Th- They grew a little… didn't they?" Megumi couldn't help but to look embarrassed. Yahiro's eyes darkened and he hovered over her, trying to force his breathing to slow down.

"H- Hold on."

Megumi blinked in surprise as Yahiro shakily got off the bed.

"Yahiro? What's wrong?"

"…my pants are going to end up killing me at this rate."

Megumi's eyes widened and she turned even redder. "Oh!"

Yahiro practically tore his slacks off before he returned and pinned Megumi to the bed. A secret thrill ran through the woman as she saw the hungry gaze he gave to her breasts. He shakily touched one, relishing how the C-cup felt in his hand.

"Itadakimasu," he murmured. Her eyes shot open.

"Yahiro, what are you-? _Oh!_"

Megumi immediately clutched his head as he began to gently lick her nipple… then take it into his mouth and suck on it firmly.

"W- Wait, Yahiro!" she cried. "If you do that… If you do that… I'm going to…!"

Yahiro continued to eagerly suck, his tongue finding elaborate ways to stimulate her nipple, until finally…

Megumi let out a cry as white liquid began to dribble out. Yahiro lapped it up, his breath hot and heavy on her chest. The next few minutes, Megumi continued to let out mewls and cries of pleasure as Yahiro continued to stimulate her breasts, his mouth eagerly searching for the warm milk from her teat.

Yahiro suddenly paused, eyes widening. The shame filling his eyes was staring to become evident, but Megumi, immediately catching on, fiercely grabbed him.

"That felt good!" she blurted out. Yahiro stared in shock as Megumi turned scarlet.

"I mean… just… please don't stop, Yahiro," she whimpered. "I've been so lonely… I want to feel one with you again."

"Megumi…" Yahiro almost began to sob as he kissed her again. "Megumi… Megumi…"

Suddenly, a forbidden thought crept into his mind again, and he swallowed.

"Can… Can I…?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. He took a deep breath.

"All right…" he managed out, and gently slid her skirt down her legs. Megumi instinctively tightened her legs together.

"M- Megumi?"

"Wait… I'll do it."

Yahiro had to bite down a smile as she hesitantly lowered her panties, revealing herself to him.

"D- Don't stare," she begged. Yahiro reluctantly tore his eyes away from her secret area and simply smiled at her. He held out his hand, which she accepted. He gently helped her up so that they were kneeling, facing each other.

"Megumi?"

She blinked and looked at him.

"…thank you," he whispered softly, and she smiled back at him. Her slender fingers came to his waistband… and slowly slid his boxers down too.

It was amazing how much the couple had progressed; when they had first connected as one, it had been shy, awkward… this time, they were more willing, more open to each other. She raised her eyes and gave him a brave look.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Could you… turn around?"

Megumi gave him a surprise glance, but obediently did as she was asked, her back to him as she continued to stay kneeling on the bed. Yahiro took a deep breath, then slowly slid his arms around her from behind.

"Y- Yahiro?"

"Shhh… let's just stay like this for a little."

Megumi willingly relished how it felt in his embrace, their bodies nakedly pressed against each other, his skin warm and smooth against hers.

He gently rocked her… and soon, this intimate, gentle dance caused even more blood flow in his groin area. He took a deep breath, before he lined himself up to her secret wetness. Her eyes widened when his hands gently spread her thighs.

"Yahi-!"

She was cut off with a moan of surprise as she felt him penetrate her from behind. Her eyes popped open in surprise.

There were positions like this? How strange… she had never seen nor experienced it before and yet… she was starting to enjoy the way his arms came around, one of them fondling her left breast… while the other…

Megumi couldn't explain why, but both she and Yahiro were starting to get aroused with the way he was rubbing her swollen belly. He soothingly cupped it, his palm rubbing circles over the widened expanse of skin. He continued to thrust into her slowly, his hands protectively keeping her stomach safe.

"Y- Yahiro!" she cried out finally, her head flung back onto his shoulder. He took the opportunity to capture his lips within his own, his hands continuing to desperately seek out the warmth of her stomach. Megumi continued to arch, the orgasm streaking through her body. She finally subsided, limp, as she breathed heavily.

Yahiro's hand gently tilted her forward, and Megumi blinked in surprise when she found herself on all fours. Megumi struggled to look behind her in confusion.

_Wait… what is he…_

Her next thought died as he continued to gently move in and out of her, his hands still lovingly cupping her stomach.

"Yahiro!" she cried out, her hands fisting on their bed. He bent his body over her, pressing himself in deeper.

"Shh… focus on me," he murmured. "Just on me."

How could she focus on anything else? Her world now was just her and Yahiro… just them.

She squealed as he grunted and finally, holding himself in her, still stroking her stomach, the two of them came together this time. She cried out his name as she felt herself letting go, her arms finally collapsing. He easily caught her before her stomach touched the bed, and slowly withdrew from her. He gently laid her down on her back, and crawled up next to her so that they were eye to eye.

"Are you okay?" his voice was low, worried. He clearly expected the worst from her. She simply smiled at him.

"I love you, Yahiro," she smiled at him reassuringly. "All of you."

"But one part in particular, right?" he smirked devilishly. Her eyes widened and she quickly hid her face in the pillow.

"Stupid Yahiro," she mumbled. He laughed, gently kissed her temple, and clutching her hand, the two began to drift to sleep.


End file.
